


Just Once.

by orphan_account



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Violence, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selozar has been alone for quite some time now, as AloneTraveller keeps using his sword to attack him. However, things change when AloneTraveller invites a guest over. This guest and Selozar get a brief moment alone together - but just once.





	Just Once.

Selozar woke up in his room to AloneTraveller.

"Wake up." Alone said, his sword out.

Selozar obeyed. He rose off the bed. Selozar thought that today was just another painful stream of punishments and terror. Would he get to eat today? If he was lucky. Selozar was fed just enough to keep him alive - he was always hungry.

"To the beating room. You know the drill." Alone said, getting his sword out. Selozar quickly obeyed, rushing to the beating room. He knew what was coming and he already felt the tears streaming down his face.

"Today we have guest. Guest name is Albert. If you mess up in front of him, I slowly and painfully beat you to death." Alone said, digging the sword blade into Selozar's neck. Selozar knew that one small mistake is all it took to make Alone angry. Selozar knew that this was it - tonight he was going to die. Alone locked him in the beating room until Albert showed up. Selozar fell asleep on the moldy, stone-cold and bed. It felt like he was sleeping on a pile of the world's hardest and most uncomfortable rocks.

"WAKE UP!" Alone Yelled. Selozar felt something strike his back - the sword. He felt the blood ooze from his back, which stung as he repositioned himself in the cold air, quickly getting up off the bed.

"Guest is here. Don't misbehave... misbehave, you die." Alone snapped. He got his sword out, making Selozar run downstairs to the table.

"Sit." Alone said, walking over to Selozar's seat. Selozar quickly obeyed, sitting down very fast.

Alone went to the door, and invited Albert in. Albert sat next to AloneTraveller.

Selozar felt a pang of shyness as the guest sat at the table. One small mistake... Selozar was surely going to die today.

Alone had placed the turkey on the table.

"Turkey." Alone said. He handed out portions of turkey to everyone - Selozar got the smallest.

Selozar picked up his portion of turkey and took a nibble of it. Alone got his sword out and shot Selozar a glare. Selozar put it down again, and started to cry. Surely, today he was going to die.

Albert usually was the one to joke around, but he looked a bit concerned for Selozar. He got up.

"I'm going to sit next to Selozar." Albert said, as he sat next to Selozar. Selozar felt even more shy now.

"Eat." Alone said. Everyone ate their turkey.

Uleandra was spinning around in his seat. He ran off.

"Uleandra NO" Alone said, chasing after him.

Selozar stared at Albert.

"Help." Selozar whispered, crying.

"How have you been, Selozar?" Albert asked.

"I-I'm going to die tonight. He's going to k-kill me. I messed up." Selozar said. Before Albert could respond...

"I HEAR YOU." Alone said, walking back down the stairs. Uleandra followed, still spinning around a bit.

Alone got his sword out, and stepped towards Selozar. Selozar, who was afraid of dying quickly ran away from it, but accidentally ran into Albert. They both fell over. Selozar looked up. He felt the tip of Alone's sword digging into his back. He began crying. Now he was certainly dead, because he had knocked the guest over.

"Get up" Alone said. Selozar realised he was on top of Albert.

"AloneTraveller is going to kill me." Selozar cried.

"What?" Albert asked, looking up at the scared person on top of him.

Selozar got up, and suddenly bolted out the front door.

"Wait, Selozar!" Albert yelled, running after him. AloneTraveller chased after them too.

Selozar hid behind a tree, crying. He was certainly dead now. AloneTraveller was going to kill him and Albert probably hated him too.

"Selozar!" Albert called, catching up with him. He stood behind the tree with Selozar.

"Do you hate me?" Selozar asked, still crying.

"No, but I hate AloneTraveller. He keeps abusing you." Albert responded, wiping off some of Selozar's tears.

"SELOZAR" Alone yelled, his sword drawn.

Selozar hid behind Albert, and shivered with each step AloneTraveller took.

"Albert. Move." Alone said.

"No." Albert responded.

Uleandra suddenly came out of nowhere, still spinning around, and knocked AloneTraveller over.

"RUN" Uleandra called out to Selozar.

Selozar and Albert ran away. Selozar glanced behind him. AloneTraveller was gone. He was safe.

For now.


End file.
